Keepin' it Reel
"Keepin' it Reel" is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series. HTF's Episode Description Do you want butter with that popcorn? No cell phone or screaming babies in the theater please, we've got a Happy Tree Friends feature to watch!! Plot A happy Flippy settles into a seat in a movie theater, popcorn in hand. In front of him, Mime mimics eating popcorn, but does so quite loudly. As Flippy calmly beckons Mime to be more quiet, Lumpy enters the theater, arms full of snacks and drinks. He accidentally bumps into the projector, which causes it to start flashing white. This causes Flippy to start having war flashbacks, resulting in an emergence of Evil Flippy. Immediately, Flippy goes over to Mime, who is now pretending to drink soda from a straw. He laughs mischieviously, then Mime is raised up slightly and then pulled down into the seat. He flails silently as Flippy comes up and pulls down on the seat, tearing Mime apart. Next, as Petunia stands by the popcorn machine, Flippy grabs her head and smashes it through the glass of the machine. Petunia screams as Flippy holds her head above the flame. Popping sounds are heard as her head begins expanding, until finally, popcorn-sized pieces of her brain pop out of her head. We now cut to the middle of the theater (between the seats and the screen) as the theater is constantly plunged into darkness and then relit briefly by the flashing projector. We first see Flippy chasing Flaky before it goes dark. When it does, we hear Flaky's scream. Then we see Flippy strangling Flaky as Cuddles watches on in horror. Then we see Flippy clubbing Cuddles in the face, using Flaky's body and quills as a mace. Finally, we see a dead and bloody Cuddles and a decapitated Flaky lying on the ground. By the projector, Toothy backs up and looks around, whimpering in fear. Flippy pops up from behind the projector and shoves it forward. The lens of the projector pierces Toothy's skull and forces his eye out of its socket. On the screen, Toothy's bloodshot eye is displayed. Toothy's pupil moves around the screen as Toothy screams in pain. His screams die out as his eye is burnt and the screen returns to white. Suddenly, popcorn flies at the screen and we hear booing. Unaware of all that has gone on around him, Lumpy sits in his seat, angrily throwing popcorn and booing at the screen. Flippy emerges in the row of seats behind Lumpy. As the episode ends, we hear a crunching/squishing noise, indicating that Lumpy didn't fare any better than his fellow moviegoers. Moral "A picture is worth a thousand Words!" Deaths #Mime is torn to pieces by Flippy, using Mime's theater seat. #Petunia's brains are popped like popcorn when Flippy holds her head over a flame. #Cuddles is killed when Flippy whacks him over the head, using Flaky's quills as a mace. (debatable) #Flaky is decapitated by Flippy. #Toothy's skull is impaled by a movie projector and it's likely that his brain was burnt by the extreme heat the projector gave off. #At the end of the episode, Flippy sneaks up on Lumpy, and there is a cracking sound off screen. It can be assumed that Lumpy died. Goofs #At the beginning of the episode, Lumpy's right antler points up and his left antler points down. This is reversed at the end of the episode. #When Flippy is looking at Mime, the symbol on his hat is gone. #Mime's ears disappear after he is killed. #Similarly, after Mime is killed, his nose goes from being its normal heart shape to being the red rubber nose he had in Out of Sight, Out of Mime. This may because they used the same head. #Right before Petunia's head smashed through the glass of the popcorn machine, Flippy has four arms. #When Flippy shoves Petunia into the popcorn machine, his mouth is upside-down. #After Flippy kills Toothy, his buckteeth are together when they should be apart. 8. If one pauses during the shot of Petunia there's a brief shot of Toothy with his eye in the projecter. Trivia #The movie the Happy Tree Friends go to watch is the Buddhist Monkey feature Enter the Garden. #This episode marks the only time to date where Flippy has killed Lumpy. He attempted to do so on three more separate occasions, but failed. #This is one of the few occasions where Mime makes an audible sound. The other three are Happy Trails pt. 1, Out of Sight, Out of Mime and Something Fishy). #The moral of this episode is the same as the one from See What Develops. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 2